A Friend In Need
by elementninja
Summary: One of the four turtles is out on the usual nightly patrol before he is swarmed by more ninja than he can handle. He goes down but not without a fight. A strange woman appears at the scene and aids him in the battle. Could this woman change the turtles' l


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT…I really really wish I did though P

A/N: Okey dokey hi everyone I am like totally new to writing and I have no idea what I'm doing ; So be nice and advice is very much welcomed. This is my first fic I'm actually uploading and it's dedicated to a friend of mine so err hope everyone enjoys! )

Chapter One

A Strange Acquaintance

It was a dark night, nothing but the faint luminous glow of the crescent moon could be seen. It seemed unnaturally quiet in the city of New York to the creature that jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Leonardo adjusted his katanas as he leapt the length of another gap in-between another set of abandoned buildings. The cool breeze brushed at his face, making the tails to his bandanna whip about his head. He was on the usual nightly patrol of the crime-filled city.

Leo peered over the edge of the building he stood on to find it eerily empty, but for a stray cat leaping from a garbage can chasing after a mouse that scurried for safety. There was no sign of the Foot or any other type of danger that would linger below. It was all quiet in the city. Using his silent ninjitsu skill he leapt from the building he was perched upon; landing lightly he made his way towards central park into an enclosed area of shrubbery.

What Leo thought would be a crimeless night for once changed in half a second. A mix of shadowed ninjas and purple dragon gang members had caught Leo off guard and cornered him. Withdrawing his twin katanas he readied for an attack. They lunged at Leo; malice visible in their eyes. Leo ducked avoiding the first blow, but receiving a second blow on his left shoulder. Leo grimaced as his vision blurred from the painful blow. Before Leo could regain his equilibrium another blow came to the stomach; he doubled over clutching his stomach painfully. He was getting beaten badly and needed aid quick; how he had allowed himself to convince his other three brothers he would be fine doing the patrol alone was a futile move. "You betta' not end up in a fight that you can't handle bro', 'cause if ya do you're on your own this time!" Raphael's words echoed through his mind before being robbed of his consciousness.

A young woman of about twenty-eight years of age with long brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes; kept to the shadows on the outskirts of central park; near the battle. Heard sounds of a fight nearby; Beth snuck quietly through the bushes to find a small skirmish going on. She found a bunch of thugs beating up one, just one lone individual. At that sight she lost her temper, silently she slid her Bo staff from its "sheath" and slipped into ninja mode. She jumped out of the bushes; surprising her many adversaries. She attacked with amazing skill, scaring most of them off leaving a very cautious few behind. The sounds of sirens approaching scared the rest of them off. Beth edged over to the still form and bent down to look closer. She gasped at the realization of the unconscious shape; it was a mutant. Realizing that it would not be wise for the police to find this mutant, Beth dragged him to safety; hiding him behind the thick bushes. There was the beeping of what sounded like a cell phone, coming from the mutated turtle. Beth found what looked like to be a mini shell; but it unfolded, looking similar to a cell phone. Hesitantly she brought it to her ear, "H-hello?"

"Leo, are you there?" Somebody on the other line questioned.

"This isn't…Leo, he's hurt. I hid him before the police could find him…" Beth supplied.

"Good, we're on our way!" The person on the other line hung up without further statement.

Beth swallowed and tucked the phone back in the mutant's belt. She looked at him curiously finding that the name 'Leo' did seem to fit. Patiently she waited for whomever to arrive to care for him. Beth looked over the turtle's body for any visible injuries; she found several but the deepest was on his left shoulder. Tearing a small strip from the hem of her shirt; she gently laid pressure on his shoulder. Leo moaned as the pressure was applied. She grimaced as the cloth turned crimson almost immediately. Quickly she tore a few more strips and tied them securely about his shoulder; hoping it would slow the blood flow.

The rustle of leaves brought Beth to full alert. Sensing no danger she waited patiently for whoever it was to arrive. A green head with an orange bandanna popped out from behind a bush not but fifty yards from where Beth and the giant turtle were located. Moments later the head was pushed back down by a three fingered hand; Beth held back her laughter and continued to wait. Three shadows emerged from the group of bushes they had hid behind and ventured towards Beth and Leo. Beth gasped to find they were all giant turtles just like this 'Leo'. One with a purple bandanna approached her first, "Please don't scream, we won't hurt you…" He said in a quiet, calm voice. Beth recognized the voice from the phone and acknowledged him with a slight nod of her head.

Beth swallowed against her fear and tried talking to them, "So…what exactly _are_ you? Do you have names?" She blushed slightly at the first question realizing it wasn't exactly the politest thing to ask.

The purple clad turtle only smiled at her knowing that he could trust her; he introduced himself and the other three while looking over Leo's wounds, "We are mutated turtles. I am Donatello, these are my three brothers; Raphael, Michelangelo, and Leonardo."

Beth ran the names through her head several times to become familiar with them. "Do you have nicknames?"

The orange-banded turtle known as Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah, I'm Mikey or Mike, that's Raph," He pointed to the scowling red-clad turtle. "Then Donnie, and Leo. You've already met Leo though." He added with a goofy grin.

Don sighed after checking Leo's vitals and bodily injuries, "We have to get Leo back the lair guys. He's in no condition to stay out here. He needs medical treatment fast." Don looked at Beth; grateful that she had offered her help to his brother although he was mutant, she obviously judged what was on the inside rather than on the outside. He felt that he could trust her, "If you want to, you can go back with us to the lair but my brother, Raph here," He indicated the red banded turtle, "will have to blindfold you, for safety precautions."

Beth pondered on the thought not sure if she would like going with these strange turtles to their 'lair' supposedly home. She could not refuse the offer; she wanted to make sure that Leo was going to be okay. "Okay, that will be fine. I would like to stay with you until your brother starts recovering."

"Okay." Replied Don, Raph took off his mask and gingerly placed it backwards over Beth's eyes. Don took a hold of her hand gently, "Raph, you carry Leo by the arms and Mikey can carry his legs. Be careful, I don't want you to injure him any further, he also might have internal injuries that I overlooked, so do not jar him too much." Don told them fiercely.

"Okay bro'," Answered Raph without any objections.

"Whatever you say Donnie," Stated the orange banded turtle with a helpful grin.

After gingerly lifting Leo, Raph and Mikey proceeded towards the lair with Don following, leading Beth and keeping watch for any possible signs of danger.


End file.
